Lo que amo de ella
by Susset
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre las cosas que Natsu ama de Lucy :33 (Drabble VII "Torpezas.")
1. Su sonrisa

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Las cosas que amo de ella-_**

**_Drabble I_**

**_Su sonrisa._**

**_. . . . ._**

Otro día mas en el gremio, todos comiendo y bebiendo, algunos peleando, el típico ambiente de Fairy Tail y por lo mismo nadie se daba cuenta de cómo observaba fijamente a su compañera, o eso creía él.

**-Ara~ ara~ Natsu ¿Por qué observas tanto a Lucy?- **le pregunto Mirajeane quien iba en camino de dejar unas cervezas.

**-Su sonrisa- **respondió sorprendiendo a la albina que tuvo que retirarse con brevedad.

Y no mentía, amaba ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, amaba la naturalidad con que lo hacía, porque así estaba ella ahora, riendo de alguna cosa que le contara Levy.

Pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo, en realidad le encantaba la belleza natural que ella tenía, él bien sabía que ella antes usaba maquillaje ya que olía y por lo mismo le parecía otra rubia tonta, pero le enterneció tanto el acto de que ella dejara de usarlo por él.

Como olvidar ese día, le había pedido que dejara de usar esas plastas en el rostro que solo lo mareaban, detestaba tener tantos olores combinados con el de Lucy, polvos, algún intento de simular el aroma a frutas desde sus labios entre muchos más que solo lograban marearlo cada que buscada ese dulce olor que solo Lucy podía despedir.

Pero valla sorpresa la que se llevo, su Lucy sí que se veía muchísimo mejor sin maquillaje, eso combinado con su sonrisa había logrado atrapar su corazón.

Y ahí estaba él, como un tonto enamorado observando a esa rubia que le robaba el sueño y solo pudo sonrojarse cuando Lucy volteo y noto que la observaba, por lo que le sonrió y lo saludo… esa sonrisa era incluso más hermosa que la anterior, ya que iba dedicada a él.

* * *

Esta loca idea mia xD espero que les guste :33 proximo drabble... su suavidad *w*

Asi que que les parece? les gusta? *-* o no? uwu

En fin, si tu sigues alguna de mis otras historia tenganme paciencia :3 las contis estan en progreso pero con esta idea en mente las ideas no fluyen correctamente xD

Y no olviden que un nuevo día es una oportunidad para leer una historia NaLu *-*

_Review (?)_


	2. Su suavidad

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Lo que amo de ella-_**

**_Drabble II_**

**_Su suavidad._**

**_. . . . ._**

¿Qué había pasado? En un momento estaba riendo con Lucy y al otro había recibido una cachetada, que él recordara no había hecho nada que ameritara ese acto.

**-Levy… ¿Qué hice para que me pegara?- **pregunto Natsu sentado en el suelo.

**-No debiste decirle a Lu-chan que esta pasada de peso Natsu- **respondió Levy a la pregunta del Dragon Slayer.

Pero que culpa tenia él de que así fuera, le gustaba recordárselo a Lucy porque era algo que le encantaba de ella, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, con rapidez se paro y se dirigió a la casa de ella, donde seguramente estaría, después de todo ya era algo tarde así que no podría ir a otro lugar.

Tardo en llegar ya que estaba pensando en que decir, por más que el no fuera de los que se disculpan, pero Lucy era Lucy y por ella se esforzaría aunque sea un poco.

Tardo tanto que cuando entro al cuarto de ella y la vio en su cama, dormida con la ropa que había llevado ese día.

**-Debió estar tan cansada que ni tiempo le dio de cambiarse- **susurro mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y observaba su apacible rostro.

Decidió meterse en la cama, abrazándola de la cintura sintiendo su suavidad, ya que por más que lo negara y que todos los demás siempre vieran su perfecto cuerpo por la reveladora ropa que usaba, él mejor que nadie sabía que el estomago de Lucy estaba levemente redondeado a causa de sus kilitos de más.

Pero a él le gustaba eso, ya que era tan suave a la hora de abrazarla y le provocaba cierta ternura que provocaba que la abrazara aun mas. Nada que ver con otras magas a las que en ocasiones abrazaba, ya que Erza, Lissana y Mirajeane tenían alguna razón para trabajar más esa área en sus entrenamientos, por lo cual su vientre llegaba a ser plano y algo duro, nada que ver con el suave y cómodo vientre de Lucy.

Tal vez siempre la molestara por eso, pero le gustaba recordárselo ya que era algo que solo él sabía y no podía evitar imaginarse en un futuro estando recostado sobre su vientre, susurrando palabras al futuro Dragneel, aunque ese solo era un futuro algo lejano, primero tendría que pedirle que fuera su novia y lo demás vendría con el tiempo.

* * *

*w* ese Natsu es un loquillo enamorado x3 ahora ya sabemos porque Natsu siempre la molesta por su peso (?) ok no ._. quien sabe porque lo haga realmente pero es una buena teoria no? xDD

El proximo drabble... Su actitud

_Review (?)_


	3. Su actitud

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Lo que amo de ella-_**

**_Drabble III_**

**_Su actitud._**

**_. . . . ._**

Aunque muchos creyeran que ella era demasiado débil para el gremio y que era como una pequeña niña consentida estaban muy equivocados.

Ella era todo menos que una linda niña consentida y eso él lo sabía bien, después de pasar tanto tiempo en Fairy Tail algo tenia que contagiarse ¿no?

Bien sabía que era un demonio en potencia que superaba con creces a Erza y Mirajeane, Lucy no sabía controlar la fuerza que tenia y realmente era fuerte, él era quien mejor sabia de eso después de tantos golpes recibidos por su parte.

También sabía que era una persona rara, pero eso no le importaba, conocía a un montón de lunáticos, ¿Por qué razón le molestaría su rareza?

Pero sobre todo, sabía que era una persona cariñosa, atenta, paciente, sobre todo paciente, una excelente amiga y compañera, eran algunas de las cualidades que le gustaban de ella.

Esas actitudes que tenia con sus amigos, siempre ayudaba a Levy con sus problemas con Gajeel, cumplía los caprichos de Erza, incluso con Juvia era una buena amiga, apoyándola siempre en sus planes mas locos para conquistar a Gray.

Pero esas actitudes eran en ocasiones un problema para él, muchos hombres se acercaban a ella, nunca olvidaría a Dan y su propuesta de matrimonio o a Hibiki y sus amigos y ni hablar de Loki que aparecía cada que quería, las actitudes de Lucy a veces eran molestas ya que al ser tan amable con todos esos hombres, él se molestaba y enfurecía.

Pero todo eso desaparecía cuando en la noche ella entraba a su casa y lo veía en su cama, ya era una costumbre así que lo saludaba, le sonreía, le cocinaba a él y a Happy y después el se acostaba mientras ella avanzaba su historia, muchas veces dormían juntos, otras era mandado al sillón, pero el solo estar con ella y ser bienvenido en su casa ya era un gran avance.

Porque no importaba la actitud que tuviera con sus amigos y conocidos, aliados o enemigos, él sabía que ella se comportaba diferente con él, porque bien sabía que ella no se comportaba con él como lo hacía con Gray o Elfman, él era diferente, tal vez por ser su mejor amigo, pero él era diferente a los demás, diferente y único.

* * *

Yo se que tarde en actualizar, pero ya saben e.e escuela, trabajo, familia, sueño, novio, de todo un poco xD

Peo ya regrese /o/ con mas animos y mas inspiracion, la sig historia en actualizar sera estrella fugaz :3 tal vez me tarde uno o dos dias e.e pero el cap es laaaaaargo xD en fin :3

Siguiente drabble... "Extraños detalles"

**_Review (?)_**


	4. Extraños detalles

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Lo que amo de ella-_**

**_Drabble IV_**

**_Extraños detalles._**

**_. . . . ._**

Como buen amigo, él sabía cosas de ella que nadie más conocía, él era quien la acompañaba en sus entrenamientos, él era el único en saber sobre la corta temporada en que quiso ser artista, él era el que sabía pequeños detalles que ningún otro sabia y eso le gustaba.

Como olvidar la primera vez que descubrió lo poco tolerante que era Lucy al alcohol, en el gremio estaban tomando sin razón alguna, como siempre, Lucy se vio envuelta en una competencia para ver quien bebía mas, mientras todos animaban a Elfman para que superara a Cana, él se dio cuenta de que Lucy estaba por caer al suelo si no la detenía.

Ese día fue hasta cierto punto lindo, porque la tuvo que llevar a su casa cargándola, mientras él caminaba ella susurraba cosas sin sentido, pero siempre terminaba sus frases diciendo cuanto lo quería.

Como buen amigo y buen acosador en potencia, sabía cuando su amiga se encontraba en "esos" días, está bien que fuera despistado, pero después de algunos meses se dio cuenta de que la primera semana de cada mes era mejor dejar a Lucy sola, porque era cuando más miedo llegaba a dar.

Y no solo eso, como todo buen acosador él sabía los conjuntos que ella tenía, y vaya que le gustaban, ya quisiera ser el afortunado en verlos solo para él.

Pero había algo muy peculiar que solo él noto y que probablemente su amiga no se diera cuenta, todas las historias que escribía contenían personajes muy parecidos a los integrantes del gremio, en actitudes y peculiaridades físicas.

Como la historia romántica de Gajeel y Levy, o el extraño caso que una detective muy parecida a Mirajeane había resuelto, un crimen pasional causado por Juvia para proteger su amor con Gray, solo él sabía eso y solo él sabía que si se trataba de una historia de fantasía él solía ser el protagonista, pero lo que más le gustaba saber es que ayudaría a terminar la historia inconclusa de Lucy, ya que se trataba de una historia de amor, entre una princesa y un dragón… pronto esa historia terminaría en un final feliz, o eso esperaba.

* * *

En fin :3 ese fue el drabble 4, ya se habran dado cuenta que no sigue ningun orden especifico cierto? e.e spero que lo sepan xDD aunque intento ordenarlo para que primero sea lo que el siente siendo amigos, despues novios, esposos, etc~ xD

y... el siguiente drabble es... (redoble de tamboreS) sus sonrojos

Algunas ya supondran de que trata xD asi que tratare de sorprenderlos

**_Review (?)_**


	5. Sus sonrojos

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Lo que amo de ella-_**

**_Drabble V_**

**_Sus sonrojos._**

**_. . . . ._**

Después de conocerla por tanto tiempo, he visto muchas de sus expresiones en un sinfín de situaciones.

Lucy, como toda damisela en peligro, ha estado en situaciones realmente peligrosas y situaciones realmente idiotas.

Y como buen caballero, Natsu era quien siempre terminaba rescatándola, por lo que era quien había visto muchas expresiones de su parte.

La ha visto llorar, reír, con determinación, con miedo, sorprendida, entre muchas más, pero eran pocas las ocasiones en que vio un lindo e inocente sonrojo en su rostro.

Usualmente los tenía cuando hablaba con Mirajeane, pero nunca logro alcanzar sus platicas y vaya que le causaba intriga saber porque sucedía.

Pero últimamente, cada que hablaban, ella se sonrojaba y se le veía ansiosa por retirarse.

Era una situación que ya lo tenía desesperado, bien pudo pedir explicaciones en el gremio, pero pensó que lo mejor era ir al departamento de la rubia y ver que sucedía.

Gran error de su parte, al llegar vio a Lucy saliendo del baño solo con una toalla, si bien era algo normal verla así, había algo diferente, Lucy no estaba molesta ni sorprendida, está viendo a Natsu con un gran sonrojo y sus ojos estaban clavados en los de él.

Tal vez fue por su expresión, o por su poco sentido común, pero se acerco a ella para abrazarla y acercarse a su oído para susurrarle **-Hermosa- **enseguida de eso, le robo un pequeño beso y se fue por la ventana.

Si tan solo se hubiera quedado, Natsu habría visto la mejor vista que pudiera imaginar, Lucy estaba completamente sonrojada, tenia los labios entre abiertos con sus dedos sobre ellos y sus ojos si bien demostraban sorpresa, también tenían un brillo particular.

**-Te quiero… Natsu- **fue lo único que susurro y empezó a vestirse, lástima que nuestro Dragon Slayer estaba debajo de su ventana, tratando de tranquilizar su corazón y alcanzo a escuchar su corta declaración.

Quien lo diría, el que ahora estaba sonrojado era él.

* * *

Lo acabo de escribir! yeih~ yo y mis pocas ganas de ir a trabajar dieron vida a este drabble~ :P ahora... ahora tengo que bañarme y vestirme en modo ultrarapido o llegare tarde xDD

En fin~ :3 tenia pensado otra cosa e3e pero... salio esto :D proximo drabble... Naturalidad~

Ok... los nombres se me estan acabando :I aunque... lo que yo pense ya esta por terminar xD creo que quedan 6 drabbles... xD poco no? :P

Me voy retirando o llego tarde DX por cierto~ a alguno de ustedes les gustan los vampiros? kukuku~ x3

**_Review (?)_**


	6. Acampando

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Lo que amo de ella-_**

**_Drabble VI_**

**_Acampando._**

**_. . . . ._**

Era normal para ellos dos acampar, lo que era extraño era hacerlo solos, habían tomado una misión junto con su equipo, pero tuvieron que dividirse en parejas para investigar.

Al parecer un gremio oscuro estaba haciendo movimientos extraños en el pueblo de la rosa, así que se fueron a los pueblos cercanos para investigar un poco. Erza se fue junto con Gray, Wendy se fue con los Exceed y Lucy y Natsu se fueron a parte, fue muy sospechoso él como todos los dejaron con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, pero hay estaban, los dos, solos.

Pero había un gran problema, Lucy había dejado su equipaje en la posada ya que no esperaba que se les hiciera tan tarde, Natsu por el contrario, se había llevado una pequeña mochila con una tienda de campaña, hilo para pescar y un cambio de ropa para dormir.

Muchos dirán que no había problema, pero el problema en si no era su falta de equipaje, era que la rubia había tomado la playera de Natsu y se la puso como pijama, si bien le quedaba como un pequeño vestido, le quedaba condenadamente sexy.

Natsu tenía una perfecta vista de sus piernas, ya que su playera apenas le llegaba a sus muslos, se ajustaba demasiado en el pecho ausente de un sostén, y tenía el cabello suelto, ella iba a armar la tienda y buscar un poco de leña, mientras el pescaba en un lago cercano y hacia el fuego, él solo se quito su bufanda y su chaleco para dormir, ¿o acaso creían que se dormía incluso con la bufanda?

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro mientras observaban al pescado asarse con la fogata, ella intentaba taparse sus piernas tanto como podía y Natsu se estaba resignando a perder esa playera porque la estaba estirando demasiado, y donde estuvo su desnudo pecho también se agrandaría un poco, no le molestaba mucho, pero era una playera con el signo de Fairy Tail que le había regalado Lissana.

El silencio reinaba, comieron un poco incómodos y a la hora de dormir fue Lucy quien se pego a él **-Tengo frio- **susurro y después Natsu la abrazo.

Esa misión bien podía terminar como un fracaso, pero él ya era feliz de haber visto a Lucy de esa manera, ya que se dio cuenta de que era distraída al igual que él porque a decir verdad ¿Quién olvidaría llevar un pequeño equipaje en caso de tener que acampar? No le molestaba, pero tal vez mañana ella no le hablaría por estar molesta porque por su culpa habían tardado demasiado, aunque no hubiera sido así.

* * *

yeih~ :33 fue algo aro pensar en esto pero... e.e~ en fin~ xD es lo que salio :P

Proximo dabble~ torpezas~

_**Review (?)**_


	7. Torpezas

_**Disclaimer:**__La historia original de Fairy Tail y los personajes del mismo son obra de Hiro Mashima_

* * *

**_-Lo que amo de ella-_**

**_Drabble VII_**

**_Torpezas._**

**_. . . . ._**

Ya no podía soportarlo más, no le eran suficientes los roces ocasionales o los besos robados, por lo que finalmente la definiría como suya, no importaba el método, lo importante es que ya nadie se le acerque a la rubia que tanto le gustaba.

No soportaba ver como últimamente había un chico que siempre rondaba a la rubia, y lo más molesto era que esa persona que rondaba tanto a su Lucy era su gran rival, Gray Fullbaster.

Por lo que no harto de la situación, hizo algo que no era propio de él, cosa que sorprendió a todos, Natsu estaba pensando en el gremio, y sin ninguna pelea de por medio era algo bastante extraño.

**-Esto no se ve todos los días ¡Natsu Dragneel está pensando!- **grito Gray quien había estado observando las curiosas expresiones de Natsu.

**-¡Cállate hielito!- **respondió Natsu mientras intentaba contenerse para no golpear a Gray.

**-¿Acaso quieres pelea flamita?- **pregunto para provocarlo, pero las cosas salieron demasiado bien para su gusto, ya que Natsu lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

**-Como no tienes idea Fullbaster- **respondió conteniéndose, esperaría a que él diera l primer golpe.

**-¿Qué te pasa idiota?- **pregunto Gray quitando la mano de Natsu con un golpe.

**-Dime… ¿Te gusta Lucy?- **pregunto directamente, convirtiendo sus manos en puños.

**-¡¿Qué?!- **fue lo único que salió de su boca por la extraña y repentina pregunta.

**-Eso… ¿Te gusta Lucy?- **pregunto un poco más relajado, ocultando su rostro con su fleco, ya que estaba sonrojado.

**-¿Acaso estas celoso?- **respondió con una pregunta al darse cuenta de que podría molestarlo un poco, pero como había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, Natsu lo sorprendió con su respuesta.

**-¡Por supuesto que estoy celoso! ¡Me gusta Lucy y ya me canse de verte con ella todo el tiempo!- **grito sin importarle que estaba en el gremio, el cual se quedo extrañamente callado y mirando hacia la puerta.

Lugar donde estaba Lucy, quien recién llegaba al gremio, viendo a Natsu y Gray sorprendidos, Natsu dirigió su vista a la entrada, encontrándose con su mirada chocolate, siempre quiso que ella y todo el mundo se enterara de sus sentimientos, pero ¿no pudo haber sido más romántico?

* * *

jojojo~ creo que esto es algo tipico de natsu xD ese natsu loquillo~ :B

espero que les gustara, andare actualizando en unos dias owo/

**_Review (?)_**


End file.
